Fallen Starshine
by ElvishPrincessOfMiddleEarth
Summary: Legolas romance with a sorrowful she-elf called Ariena. Can he comfort her troubled heart, or shall she end in grief?
1. Leaving Rivendell, Memories Fading

'Ariena, my lady, you must haste, before night falls, it would be wise to leave soon." The servant addressed her, a tone of urgency in his voice. He stood towards the back of her large and decorated chambers, her back turned on him, she gazing from the balcony to the sky above.

She turned, flawlessly, like gliding on silver ice, and smiled at him, a discreet and gentle movement of her rosy lips, eyes glistening with tears and light of the sunset. She gleamed, the pink light from the setting sun crowning her delicate head in a gold and amber glow, dancing through her fine wavy caramel hair. She was clad in a shimmering silver blouse, like fallen starshine, laced with fine thread, and a pair of soft brown leggings, comfortable for riding. Her body was shapely and slim, her clothes fitting perfectly.

'I am coming, I have said my goodbyes, and wished this place farewell, I am sorry if I have delayed you, but there are so many memories to part with.' she said, voice echoing with wisdom and sorrow.

He nodded, bowing his head, and departed swiftly, leaving her alone in the fading light. A single tear ran from her emerald eye like a droplet of molten silver, trailing a glittering tail down her cheek, before falling to the marble floor, shining. Her face was slender and pale, features carved like a perfect statue from white ivory. The tender expression she held was like a mirror, reflecting the most melancholic, sorrowful depths of her world. Calm, shores, quiet and serene, turning to raging, frothing, murderous anger, leaving the drowned life beached upon the golden sands, waves silent once more. There were placid green meadows, oaks adorning the lawn of heavenly flowers. It turned to a blackened burnt plain of ash and fire. All of this beauty, that had taken so long to build could be destroyed in a heartbeat.

She gazed across the heavenly valley of Rivendell, the faint singing of pure water that ran through it reached her ears, banks of green lush grass in the distance and high arches, and balconies of her home stood proud, the waterfall slicing through it. This dominion had served her as the perfect world to grow up in, to be born, to learn, to explore, to thrive in her childhood but now she was adult, and her loved ones were dead. Before her eyes skipped a young child elf, giggling and singing, it was a fading memory herself, so many years ago.

She exhaled, letting her worries and anxieties, fears and sorrow, pass way into that one breath, it was her time to leave now, for all she knew here was lost and buried in the earth.

Her descent down the spiralling stairs to the stables was slow and calm, she could walk this path eyes shut. Her slender hand traced the wall as she glided down the steps, reaching a dull oak door adorned with simple etchings of horses, grazing and galloping, and small beasts of the green forests frolicking among their hooves . Behind the door she could hear the familiar mellow breathing and snorting of the horses, stamping in their stables. As she turned the door handle and opened, the sweet smell of fresh hay, and dusty warmth floated past her, in a haze of straw and warm horse breath. It welcomed her with fond memories of childhood, hours spent escaping from the buzz upstairs to talk to the horses.

As she stepped in, her own horse, Morivanya, perked her ears up eagerly sighting her. Ariena went to it caressing its glossy neck and head with love. It nuzzled into her, and she felt its heavy breath against her chest. It stood proud, sleek coat shimmering like a crust of winter frost; it was mirror shiny with dense, feather soft hair, utterly black besides the ivory white socks around her ankles and a blaze. Her black hooves stamped against the cold floor, beating like hard stone against stone. Her large expressive eyes drunk in her surroundings, with long eyelashes and elegant black markings around the eyes. Her ears were mobile and delicately pointed, a mirror of her thoughts. Her legs were solid and strongly muscled, her back exceptionally strong, she was easily enough mount for the heaviest armoured soldier. She moved when ridden with amazing economy of motion, never a wasting a step at any speed.

A fellow elf, who had grouped with a few others to wish Ariena safe journey and farewell, entered the stable, smiling sadly at her, 'it is time, night approaches.' Ariena nodded and lead Morivanya from the stable, out into the fresh dusk air. There to meet her stood a gathering of her close friends and courtiers, quiet and serene, 'goodbye my friends' she uttered in Elvish, 'I cannot bear to leave you, but I must, you have been true to me, thank you for these happy years we have spent as kin.'

They each embraced briefly in turn, exchanging words of the future and past, and so, finally it came the time to leave. she lifted herself upon the saddle and spreading her black, night sky cloak round her, covering her face with the hood. At a few muttered words, Morivanya sprang to a swift trot, out into the darkness. The night was silent, and Rivendell seemed dimmer than before as she looked back at it tears in her eyes.

The stars twinkled faintly above her head, and the blackness masked her, she became a shadow, galloping through the twilight.


	2. Journeys In Night and Day, Dreaming

The night always transformed the forest; it was like another world within one. Trees tall and green in day turned to shadowy twisted figures, whispering. The flowers became hidden; rocks and natural forms that held beauty in daylight became looming forms, playing evil tricks on the mind. The gloom of the sleeping sun cast an eerie forbidding ambience that drowned the forest.

To be a stranger to the woodland at night would be foolish, when the sight is hindered, and nocturnal creatures of an ominous nature crawl in the dense thicket, lurking, the wood reeks of danger, and peril. For one familiar with the forest, a person who cares for every placing of their foot upon the ground, avoiding small creatures and blooming flowers it is a place of serenity and beauty, but only if there is time to stand still and to listen and gaze at the dark seducing beauty, like a deep purple opal. The night, she is mysterious, she hides beasts within her cloak, releasing them to hunt the wandering when she desires cruel amusement, but she is also glamorous, a pearly beaded necklace of shining stars around her soft neck.

Owls hooted forlornly, small rodents scattering, scurrying on the ground to small dark burrows. Eyes, yellow and bright, slit like a cat or round and bulging are ever watching from the sockets of the creatures they lie in. Other creatures, darker and lighter slithered and wriggled in the undergrowth, but above the canopy, oh it was breathtaking. A never-ending velvet blanket, glittering jewels stitched, irregularly dispersed upon the folds of the fabric, highlighting patches of the sky with an incandescent glow, specks of delicate intricacy, florid, in the pitch black.

Wild things watched Ariena from the impenetrable wiry tangles of nettles and thorns, eyes glued to her in the short moment that she passed, galloping at a flying momentum, wind rushing pass. Her hair whipped wildly around her head, like a seething entanglement of serpents, in the cold wind that swept leaves from the ground, in an aerial river of undergrowth pouring down the desolate path.

The land of trees had come to an end, the path came out from the shady pine and oak, slicing across the clear grassland that lay before her. Spindly saplings lined the edge of the forest, until they disappeared all together; stars shone above her, clearly now, there were no trees here.

Her breath was stolen from her lungs in the sharp wind, to join the air, and the breaths she took were fast and cold. The bitter awareness of fatigue ached in her limbs and back, eyes heavy, willing sleep to come. She had been riding for many hours now, and the glorious sun had shown its first beams from behind the distant misty mountains, she longed for light to come swiftly. Ariena felt Morivanya's heaving body flexing beneath her, muscles strong and pulsing, hooves clattering against rogue pebbles lying on the path. It had been long since they had slowed pace and Morivanya's breath was heavy and tired.

" Dar cell nín celeg lobor, îdh Morivanya. *(stop running my swift horse, rest Morivanya." She whispered in her ear.

At this Morivanya slowed to a halt. Breathing heavily with relief she gave a cheerful whinny of thanks, Ariena patted her neck in response and guided her with weight in the stirrups to shelter behind a large lone rock, jutting from the swaying grass. It sheltered them well from the raging gust that lashed at the bent stems of golden prairie bushes, heather and long threads of seed tipped grasses. As the wind raged it bowed the stretches of grass, leaning then righting, like waves on the shore. As shafts of early light danced from behind the glowering shadow of the mountains it shined across the open land, bathing it in glorious peach light.

Morivanya began to chew vigorously at the stalks protruding from the ground, swishing her tale with contentment. Ariena smiled at her, gazing at the sun's utter radiance. It lasted moments only, and the pink splendor was deposed by the stronger beams of gold. She breathed out and shut her eyes, gloried in the serenity of the utter calm.

Her eyes flicked open again, feeling the pang of hunger arising in her gut. She reached to her pack that lay next to her, fumbling with the golden clasp. She delved in, and groped for the lembas bread, wrapped in green leaves and fibrous cord. She took a bite of the bread, it was heavenly, rich and salted, crust cracking in her jaws. As she swallowed she felt her hunger disappear, and a heavy satisfied fullness of the stomach sent her hunger fleeing, for one bite was enough to fill a grown man's belly. She lay back, mind vacant of deep thought and snoozed, the gentle swish of Morivanya's tale and chomp of her jaws lulling Ariena into a light sleep.

Beneath her shut eyelids her eyes flickered, unconsciously. She breathed slowly and turned over gently, head propped up against the rock face. As the depths of sleep grew deeper her mind entered the world where darkness was light and light was darkness, and nothing made sense but was clear and so full of sense that it was like a conscious mind. Even though her eyes saw nothing but the inner leaf of her lids, there became an illusion of her imagination that she saw many visions before her. Her dreams commenced.

She saw herself sitting, head turned down to the ground, upon a white rock, her sleek pearl gown draped across the ground, her dream revealed nothing of her surroundings nor her face but in her mind she knew it was herself. A figure, walked slowly to her, his face turned to the light. I t was her Father. He walked over to her and stroked her head speaking gently in his voice she used to know so well "nín iell *my daughter*,"he said. She smiled at him and reached out her hand to him but her grasp never reached him, he seemed to fade away. Her heart sank as she watched it, willing for her dream to stop, but it would not. Next flashed that across her mind was the scene of a dark foreboding glen, centered in a forest. Her father stood, in an imprisonment of crooked trees. The perspective was skewed, and their knotted branches seemed to lean in closer to him, menacingly. She wanted to cry out to him and and run to his side, but she could not, it was but a dream. A rustling came from the trees, leaves shaking. He spun around, fear on his face, watching where the sound came from, sword drawn. From the darkness a figure moved from its hiding place. It stood as tall as him, broad shouldered and muscular. Ariena, in her dream only saw it's outline, the detail of it filled in with black, like a silhouette but she knew it was an orc, the orc that had killed her father. It raised a bloodstained blade above it's head and brought it down clashing upon her father's sword, the clang rang through the silence. It's strength was too much for the exhausted elf, who had fought so many for so long already. Buckling at the knees he sank to the ground, staring up with merciful eyes. The orc bellowed, and it's form rose in a black great cloud, raging in a storm around her father. The scene dimmed, and she longed for it to end. The last dream, colder and the worst of the three revealed her Father, dead, lying with a bloodied chest and open eyes.

A loud piercing horn awoke her, startling her, she found herself lying curled up, face wet with tears in a cold sweat. The horn was thunderous and booming, it was the ringing of an orc hunting call to follow a chase and then slaughter, putting dread in her heart. She sprung to her agile feet, bag slung over her shoulder, she pulled the hood of her cloak around her head and swung onto the back of Morivanya who stood, edgy and anxious next to her, stamping her hooves.

Ariena looked around her, sleep had taken her into dreams for too long, it was about 3 hours till midday by the position of the sun in the sky. Upon the horizon she saw black lumbering shapes of orcs upon wargs, they had spotted her, She reached to the small blade at her belt, it was slender but sharp, she wished she had brought with her a larger more lethal weapon, but it did not matter for speed was at her side. " noravorn Morivanya, mín cuils revia mîn na i lanc ned gûr sí *run fast Morivanya, our lives wander at the edge of death*," she whispered, panic rising as the wargs began to chase them. Morivanya began to gallop, racing like she could fly, towards the looming jagged mountains. Ariena looked behind her, gasping with fear as she saw the group of bloodthirsty foul warg riders, approaching at speed. Would she die here, at the hand of orc filth, like her father, 'No' she thought, 'We shall out run death.'


	3. In the Mist, Fleeing from Orcs

Fear ran like wild wolves inside her fast pumping veins, despite the swift pounding of Morivanya's hooves, carrying her fast as rushing water, the wargs seemed to be gaining on them. The mountains were still miles away; Ariena would never make it in time. Twisting her torso to look behind her, she saw the orcs closing in, forming a semi-circular crescent around her, jaws gnashing. This was the foul nature of the orc; her death had no value to them, all they desired was a sporting hunt, to slay her and laugh as she screamed.

The mountains were jagged and threatened to puncture the sky above with its sharp, snowy points. They loomed over Ariena as she began the ascent in the low ground of the mountain range, boulders and rock formations scattered around her. Morivanya twisted and danced, each step wild, but intricate. Ariena's hair was whipped back in a great swirling plume behind her, and she felt the flexing muscle and bulk of Morivanya running beneath her.

Suddenly Morivanya swerved and Ariena was nearly thrown off, her agile reaction saved her, as she shot her hand out to Morivanya's mane and tangled her fingers in the wild matted hair. A warg approached, frothing at the mouth, it's huge flashing claws tearing the ground it pounded upon, clods of soil flying up around it. The orc that rode it snarled, each shriek with bloodthirsty excitement sent fear into Ariena's heart; its glowing yellow eyes gleamed. Ghastly head to fetid stamping foot, it reeked of death and decay.

The boundary of the mountains was nearing, the last push of fatigue would get them to safety, for the mountains were shrouded in a choking mist and there were many hiding places to hide within, this was their only chance. She drew her fearing gaze away from the orcs that ran in parallel with her and thrust her head forward, body arched to urge Morivanya into her last spurt of speed.

Morivanya panted, the excruciating pain of fatigue seemed to close in on her limbs; they were near, so close to the deeper mountain now, she knew she could not fail Ariena. She felt the fear radiating from Ariena's heart; it spurred her to run faster, her eyes focused on a pinpoint in the distance, concentrating her last strength to the maximum.

She leaped into her next step, and grew faster and faster. The wargs grew slower too. Mist, from the mountains started to lick her hooves and soon they were deep immersed in thick fog, safe from the orc's view, though they could still hear their bellowing calls.

Sharp looming faces of rock, like mazes came looming from the mist, and they swerved suddenly to avoid collision. The gaps became tighter now, and small paths intertwined through stone crevices. Ariena was forced to dismount, scouring the immediate landscape before her for any close wargs, but she could not see any.

She ran now, feet nimble and well placed on the ground, Morivanya followed behind her, emitting quiet sounds of discomfort at each howl and cackle of an orc. It was cold, and the rocks were dusted in a slim coating of snow, biting at her feet in her boots of worn leather.

Ariena wandered briefly why they had not shot her down yet; she assumed it was part of their cruel 'game.' Their scheme was to exhaust her till she was an easy target; they loved the stench of her fear. She knew soon they would begin to come closer, and start to wound her, slowly, one arrow at a time.

Just as her hopes began to rise, and she began to think the wargs had been fooled, she stumbled upon a rogue figure. She stopped dead, Morivanya too. Her heart sank, her mind immediately assumed it was orc. It turned to them and she drew her small sword from it's sheath, pointing it at the figure, hand quaking as it clutched the blade. She took a few steps back, surrendering, heart thumping like it was going to break through it's cage of ribs and burst from her chest. This was it, the figure, tall for an orc, slender for an orc approached her, but she knew there was no hope in running now.

As it approached she could see its face clearly now, it was no orc, but a fellow, shining, glorious elf. She gasped with shock, and then smiled with relief. His face was pure and filled with light; his hair had a blonde luminescence and was long, straight and glistening. He was clothed in a green and brown, a typical wardrobe of wood elves. He was well equipped, with a bow and quiver filled with arrows, a long white knife at his belt.

"I am sorry, I shall not ask your name now, for the orc filth are near and there is no time to waist, but if you value your life listen to my words, there is a noxious sent of death in the air, and I wish to avoid fatality this day." He spoke to her, "you come from Rivendell. I know that, we were told an elf would be coming to Mirkwood, you are Ariena"

Ariena nodded.

He now spoke with authority, "Do as I say, let your horse loose, tell her to run, we shall all be safer without hindrance of beast in this environment. Horse does not suit the mountains. Tell her to flee to Rivendell."

She shook her head without realizing, "No, please."

"You must." He commanded.

His compelling, assertive order washed over her and she felt impelled to do as he said. She whispered in Morivanya's pricked up ears, and reluctantly Morivanya left them, galloping home through the mist. Ariena felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she bid them away.

"Are there others? I mean other elves with you." She asked.

"Yes, my friends await for my command to kill the orc, they are hidden among rock now, but close." He replied, and then he jolted to the side, springing unexpectedly to arm himself with arrow and bow. Ariena sensed it too. Through the rock she felt vibration of the orc nearing them, and suddenly they were upon them, wargs swarming and orcs screaming veraciously. It was in a blur, orcs foul and gnashing, jumping in bloodthirsty delight, swords drawn to ambush them. Rogue arrows, of elf and orc sped from the mist. Ariena ducked as an orc swung a serrated blade at her head, with her knife she skewered its belly and it fell to the floor.

She looked around her, other elves had joined them and orc bodies lay scattered on the ground. In a whirling frenzy of blood, snow and screams they fought, and lasting shrieks from the foul beasts echoed in-between the jagged spires of mountain peaks.

From the corner of her eye she saw the young elf she had first met fight with such strength and stamina, every shot of his arrow was perfectly aimed.

Another orc came at her, in a vengeful frenzy it tried to wound her, but with her direct blow she stabbed it, and it fell. She stumbled backwards, tired now and felt the reassuring rock behind her, supporting her as she paused to rest, leaning against it. She drooped, head sagging, but she sprung to life seeing the blonde haired elf disarmed, at the mercy of a huge, warg, the biggest she had seen. It had him pinned to the ground, jaws in his face, about to rip his throat, when Ariena threw her knife. It shot through the air, and with her aim it landed straight in the warg's skull, saving the elf.

It let out a cry of rage before falling to the ground limp. A white misty glaze spread over the red eyes and it was cold. The elf stood, dazed and he nodded thanks at her.

An orc, brandishing a huge curved blade came at Ariena, but she realized she had no weapon to defend herself, it was far from her reach, in the warg's skull. Her eyes widened as it swung at her and all she could do was throw out her hands in a weak defense.

It grinned and the blade came down on her shoulder, cutting deep, pain shot through her body and she screamed. Vision blurred in and out of focus, and she clutched her shoulder, tensing and bracing herself for the next blow, she did not feel it come for she lay on the ground, blackness engulfing her senses.


	4. The woodland realm, Merewen

Ariena opened her eyes; just the short flicker of her heavy eyelids was painful. Light and spots of colour danced across her vision, blurring her surroundings as she tried to focus. Her head spun, it felt as if it was falling through the air. A pressure as if she was travelling at a high altitude had built up inside her aching head, it disorientated her mind and senses.

Her breath was ragged, and she sunk back into the bedding beneath her. Her eyes gave up and shut.

Beneath her she could feel a soft bed of feathers, she sunk into it and it moulded into her body. Above her was a thin blanket, airy and light, gentle upon her skin like fresh breeze. She flexed her fingers, they ached and were slow to move. Heaving. She tried to prop herself, upon moving her torso a searing pain shot through her and she fell back with a hiss of pain. It came from her shoulder and it throbbed terribly. She shifted and again the tension of the muscles as she moved ripped her body apart. She shivered slightly and groaned under her breath. The sensation of pain struck her again like a lightning bolt and she clutched the blanket, gripping it hard. One last jab of agony from the wound at her shoulder sent her reeling inside herself, she blacked out.

A figure, an elf entered, the room where Ariena slept. She was female, and tall with a tightly tied knot of braided chestnut hair. She strode to a near cabinet where bottles of medicine were kept, and fumbled for the right bottle, picking up a few and casting them to the side until she found the correct one. She took off the cork with a quiet pop, and proceeded to untie the bandage around Ariena's left shoulder.

The skin was raw and a crust of dried blood had formed over the flesh. The elf, with delicate careful fingers dripped the contents of the bottle over Ariena's wound. Then from a small packet she took a handful of dried leaves, with a potent herb smell and laid it on the flesh. She walked to a box in the corner of the room, obviously by her manner, she was very familiar with medicine and was a skilled doctor. From the simple wooden casket she produced a bundle of clean white bandages, infused with a fragrant herb. She wrapped it around Ariena's shoulder and disposed of the old blood stained bandage. Ariena was still asleep, her serene face pale. The elf lit an incense candle and muttered a few elvish words, upon saying them the candle flame seemed to grow and flicker in colour. Turning, she walked to the door and left leaving Ariena with a fresh bandage and dressing.

The rays of the golden glittering sun shone through the stain glass window. The plumes of light turned the room to gold, the dust in highlighted in the beams danced like tiny floating jewels. Light shone through Ariena's eyelids and brought her back to consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and she breathed a sigh of contenment for the pain was gone and she felt afresh.

Her hand covered her face as she remembered the fight and blood of before, and she wandered what had become of the elves. Then she remembered Morivanya, galloping away from her. With all her heart she willed Morivanya to've reached Rivendell safely, without harm.

A warm sweet scent filled her nostrils and she sat up and yawned. Immediately she realised she was in the wood elf's kingdom in mirkwood, her destination was reached. She looked around and found herself in a simple room, upon the white pearly walls were hung carved embellished cabinets of oak, and in the corner was a dark oak table but the real feature of the room was the beautiful intricate stained glass window, colouring the sunlight. Laid upon a chair was a glossy pale blue gown, obviously directed for her use. Slightly stiff, she sat up and flexed her neck, arching her back and stretching with a relaxed exhale.

Checking the room for anyone present she stood and quickly slipped off her ragged clothes and changed into the gown. She reached to her bandaged shoulder, it felt slightly tender but the extreme pain was utterly gone. Breathing lightly she stepped in front of a silver mirror, scanning her reflected face. She brushed her delicate fingers through her hair, smoothing it down.

"Ai, beleg menel! *(oh, mighty heaven!)" she muttered, thinking of her stupidity on her journey to think that going alone would be safe, let alone with no weapon! As she pivoted round she saw lying in the corner her pack she had taken off from Morivanya before she left. She had dropped it in the fight but a keen eyed elf who had fought with them must of picked it up and returned it to her. She was thankful for it.

Feeling curious she made up her mind to venture out of this chamber and find someone willing to direct her to her chambers for she was ill familiar with this place, the woodland realm. The door was reasonably light to push open, and the handle was smooth and polished. She poked out her head round the door, and took a delicate step out into what seemed like a short candle lit passage way. From the walls protruded roots from trees, and there were carvings of beautiful trees and woodland scenes everywhere she looked. All the decoration and furniture, seemed to appear twisted and tree like, surfaces and textures resembling plants and bark of the forest world.

Her footsteps echoed on the marble floor, she followed a sound of chatter and hearty laughing. She passed a room, door opened where a group of elves sat at a large table, they were rocking about and seemed extremely childish to her. She realised they must be intoxicated with some sort of alcohol. Her cheeks went slightly red at seeing them so silly, for she was not accustomed to elves in Rivendell, ever acting like that, but she knew wood elves were more of the reckless kind, and fond of the drink. She carried on, down a spiral staircase, unnoticed by them, and reluctant to ask them for direction due to their drunkard behaviour.

As the pathway opened it revealed a larger complex of chambers and high pathways, crisscrossing across to rooms and doors in a large 'dome' like hall. Trees acting as towering pillars grew skyward to form a ceiling of branches. Warm glowing candles and orbs of light illuminated every structure. The complicated architecture and complex of paths intertwining and disappearing into doors and passages seemed quite daunting, but she gazed upon it in awe, for it was nothing like Rivendell. It felt much wilder, a more colloquial mood as well.

Ariena wandered quietly around, without much direction but keeping a mental note of where she had been. It seemed quiet. Then her ears pricked up, she heard the merry hum of an elf approaching her, and the light bouncing footsteps behind her. She swung round and saw her appearing from a round a corner. The other elf's face lit up, she smiled and came towards Ariena who returned her smile, with a subtle movement of her rich lips.

"Hello, you must be Ariena, _finally_ you are well, I see you have been exploring, anyway I am Merewen, I looked after that nasty wound of yours, but it's all clear now then, is it?" Merewen said. She was the same elf who had nursed Ariena's wound, but now she was differently clad, in a brown gown, with a green laced corset and lining, her glossy hair fell loosely around her shoulders now.

"Greetings to you too, thank you for your treatment to my shoulder, I feel quite well now." Ariena replied, slightly too formally compared to the elf she talked to, but in Rivendell, she was accustomed to a very particular and careful usage of language and conversation.

"Here, I shall show you around, you are here to stay, and become family here, with us. Let us be good friends. First comes first, I will show you your chambers." She said to Ariena friendly. "Come mellon."

Ariena smiled at her, gratefully and felt quite relaxed now. They went back to the medicine room where Ariena had been and she collected her bag before following Merewen to her own new chamber. She opened the door and entered with Merewen leading her.

It was a simple reasonably small chamber, there was a comfortable bed with silk blankets and pearly sheets. A mirror reflected the light from the glowing torches and beneath the mirror was a lovely carved table. Embedded in the wall were drawers and a hollowed space to hang clothes. A few glowing candles lit up the room, for deep inside the kingdom a window would be at no use. The walls were carved wood, the room was hollowed from a large tree trunk, like how she imagined the smooth rounded walls of a rabbit's burrow would be like. The delicate pattern of the tree circled around the walls and she traced a spiral of the wood with a slender finger.

Ariena walked around scanning her new chamber with approval. She smiled at Merewen, "Thank you, it is lovely." She said.

"It is good you like it," Merewen said.

"Merewen? I am slightly bemused on what happened earlier, I have a few questions. Do you mind talking with me?" Ariena enquired.

"Of course." she replied.

Ariena smiled and began to talk.


End file.
